bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Murder of Crows
Someone needs to change the name from "Murder Crow" to "Murder of Crows", it's not called murder crow just look at the bottle in the pic. A murder is the name for a group of crows, like a flock of geese or a herd of cattle.MarcoDelMarco 18:13, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Fixed it. Never has the expression "a murder of crows" earned so rightfully its name. --Willbachbakal 18:59, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm curious as to where this information was found? EDlTʘR •taIk• 19:11, August 13, 2010 (UTC) hey sry guys i made that article my mistake sry hey can someone tell me how to post my signature. when editing push the button that says signature or put four ~'s MarcoDelMarco 23:17, August 13, 2010 (UTC) This game's version of Insect Swarm as some birds can fly that high, there are similarities. Vae Infectus 23:22, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Where can I find this demo where everyone is getting their information from? 19:47, August 22, 2010 (UTC) It's on Youtube Charly Cohen 23:33, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Photo I have a picture of the murder of crows emblem, could someone please put it on this article? I'm not good at doing things like that myself. :All these images you're giving us are just cuts of the full size ones. Who knows how actual logos show up in the game? You're guessing the labels are taken... Sorry, whatever... ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 23:41, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I'm pretty sure that's the exact same label that was in the demo, but whatever you say. Charly Cohen 23:43, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm avoiding watching ripped versions of the video. But my point is that you're taking the label like an icon. Is it an icon for this ability? ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 23:44, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I suppose not. I guess we'll have to wait until later demos for the game. Charly Cohen 23:52, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Limited use? Does anyone think "plasmids" in Bioshock Infinite will have a limited number of uses before you have to refill? And i mean not like EVE, but in the game ad, it advertises 6 bottles for $5. So like you'll need to find more bottles after your uses are up and murder of crows will be removed from your "inventory" or something like that. 23:33, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, you will have to use multiple bottles of the stuff, and I think you just wont be able to use it. And I don't think there will be an inventory, weapons and vigors wil probably have the same control as weapons and plasmids in BioShock 1 and 2. Charly Cohen 23:37, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::So the new plasmids are called vigors, eh? 23:46, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :::They are called Vigors, and are equivalent to Plasmids. The equivalent to Gene Tonics are Nostrums. I know at least Nostrums can be permanent. I'm thinking they hold permanent slots, even used up. But they said that giving these abilities limited use allows one to be more powerful than the other, instead of giving them all an equal effect. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 01:44, September 23, 2010 (UTC) marlowe dead? did anyone notice that the creators scalp was with saltonstalls? 19:21, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Murder of crows effect"" My addition to the page was removed citing "Nope, Even Crow trap has limitation of time." Im pretty sure that this isnt the case, since my go-to playstyle right after getting the murder of crows trap aid wasa casting it on someone to distract them, finishing them off with a weapon and their corpses turn into traps. and as a counter to the time limitation thing, ive gon through the fink factory exterior, the area outside the good time club and chen lin's shop,and ive killed all the founder soldiers there leaving a ton of crows traps in the area, then i came through the ghetto and to the police station, also leaving tons of crows traps outside the police station because of crows trap aid. when me and liz broight out chen lin's tools out of the station, i was greeted outside with vox and founders battling each other, with some of the vox suddenly turning hostile to me because they stepped on crows traps that i left earlier. move on back to the fink factory exterior again outside the good time club, and there are still crows traps where i left them. finally, i dont know how to leave signatures. NikkoNV (talk) 05:56, November 25, 2015 (UTC)NikkoNV